1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to displaying content on mobile devices and head-mountable displays, and more specifically to systems including mobile devices and head-mountable displays that selectively display content, such mobile devices, and non-transitory, computer-readable storage media storing instructions for controlling such mobile devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Known mobile devices, such as mobile phones, include compact liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), which may serve as display devices. The mobile devices are functionally enhanced with one or more of a Global Positioning System (“GPS”) function and a communication function for communicating via the Internet. The mobile devices acquire positional information by using the GPS function. In addition, the mobile devices acquire display content by using the communication function. The mobile devices are configured to display content related to their current positions on the LCDs, based on the positional information, such that the acquired content is put into practical use. The displayed content related to the positional information includes, for example, map information and information concerning surrounding facilities.
Mobile devices provided with bearing sensors are also known. The bearing sensors each detect an orientation of the mobile device. Content based on the detected orientation of the mobile devices is displayed on the LCDs in a user-friendly manner. For example, when the displayed content is map information, a function of aligning a direction of the mobile device with the upward direction of the map that is displayed is provided. When the display content is information concerning surrounding facilities, a function of extracting only the information about the direction of the mobile device and displaying the extracted information is provided. Nevertheless, a burden is imposed on the user when the user moves while visually recognizing the displayed content on the LCD of the mobile device.
A known head-mountable display displays sonic content similar to that displayed by the mobile device and may function as a display device. Specifically, a known technology displays the map information, which is the same as the displayed content displayed on the LCD of the mobile device, on the head-mountable display.
In addition, technologies to provide the hearing sensors in both mobile devices and headphones worn by the users on their heads are known. Specifically, a technology for varying an output condition of a musical sound based on a difference in orientation between the current bearing toward a destination and the current bearing of the head of the user is known. The technology further varies an output condition of a musical sound depending on a difference in orientation between the current bearing from an intermediate point that is not the current position toward the destination and the current bearing of the head of the user.